


a long love letter

by simplesilence



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesilence/pseuds/simplesilence
Summary: this seemed fitting; happy valentine's day!//inspired by the beatrice letters, because i reread them and i've been making up my own pairings all day
Kudos: 2





	a long love letter

i will love you if my love is requited, and i will love you if it is not. i will love you until the sun goes dark. i will love you when you are just a memory. i will love you as silence loves a library, and as dust loves old books. i will love you as lemon juice loves paper and as that paper loves a candle and i will love you no matter what the secret message written on that paper in lemon juice is revealed to be. i will love you as ao3 loves to cause drama, and i will love you until my ao3 writings fade into oblivion. i will love you even if you never read this. i will love you even if you stop reading my love letters. i will love you until remy hates contacts, and until paige hates girl scout cookies, and until siya hates bubble tea, and until morgan hates ariana grande. i will love you as cupid loves psyche and as narcissus loves himself. i will love you as the pen loves the paper, and as the paper loves the envelope, and as the envelope loves the stamp, and as the stamp loves to travel, and as the recipient loves a letter. i will love you as glitter loves fucking everything. i will love you as my bio teacher loves homework and lab reports. i will love you as calluses love the fingertips of a musician. i will love you as the hands love the clock. i will love you as a moth loves a flame. i will love you as puttanesca sauce loves homemade pasta. i will love you as a strip of magnesium loves an outlet. i will love you until i stop writing in cursive. i will love you when the sun is shining, and i will love you when it is not. i will love you if you change yourself completely, and i will love you if you never change. i will love you even if you have a terrible taste in music. i will love you as the suicidal love death. i will love you as optimists love to be positive and as pessimists love to be negative. i will love you until max-ernest hates chocolate, and until lemony snicket hates root beer floats, and until florian bates stops solving mysteries. i will love you until lemony snicket stops loving beatrice and anakin skywalker loves padme amidala. i will love you as femme lesbians love odd earrings. i will love you if i never find the courage to kiss you, and i will love you if i kiss you a thousand times. i will love you as lips love to kiss the mouth of a bottle. i will love you as teenage girls love hair dye and gossip. i will love you if i find out your hair color is artificial, and i will love you as i imagine running my fingers through your hair. i will love you as the titanic loved the iceberg. i will love you as amelia earhart loved the sky and as her plane loved the ground. i will love you if you hate me, and if everyone you know hates me, and i will love you when i hate myself. i will love you if you read the beatrice letters because of this, and i will love you if you don't. i will love you until i read every book in the library, and i will love you after that. i will love you if you ever go to art school and become a film student, and if you act stereotypically pretentious, and if you proceed to drop out of the aforementioned art school. i will love you with every word i type and poem that i write. i will love you as the internet loves to provide free pdfs of books, and as those pdfs are illegal, and as i read them anyways. i will love you until people stop being wicked. i will love you until global warming is solved and the ozone layer is re-established, and i will love you even if the small chance of that happening comes true. i will love you even if i stop being verbose. i will love you if we speak on a consistent basis, and i will love you if you text me at ungodly hours of the night one time and then never again. i will love you even if we never speak again. i will love you no matter what you look like. i will love you regardless of your scars, whether physical or mental. i will love you even if i know i should not. i will love you. ~~sorry.~~


End file.
